Jane Fan-Fan
A carefree and wild resident of Connecticut, Jane would be a spot of rainbow in the otherwise drab wastes. While the queen of the club scene, she would be unlucky in her choice of lovers however, and become a tastefully decorated corpse in an otherwise unfashionable ditch. Biography Jane was born into a happy home in the ruins of Hartford, Connecticut in 2128, to a pair of scavengers. Originally named Terry and born male, the child would start feeling different than other kids around eight. He would secretly start thinking of themselves as Jane, and would even think of themselves as a girl. This would develop until they were fourteen, when Jane began to wear dresses and refer to herself out loud. While her parents weren't thrilled at this, they continued to love and support her. The majority of her playmates would not however, and Jane would find herself ostracized. This would be a rough period in her life, but at seventeen she would make friends who were also "different," and would find a community of others. These new friends would even show her several clubs in the ruins, with their favorite being the Trojan Horse, where Jane would become a fixture. This would lead to her gaining a job there in 2247 as a waitress, where she would get to now even more patrons and find several lovers. She would be fired from this job a year later for drinking more than her customers, but was still welcome, and she would continue to visit it, often full of jet and liqour, and then getting filled. This pattern would continue for the next three years, until she met Mitchell Rondela, a scavenger who stumbled across the club. Finding him handsome, Jane made her way over and quickly had him around her finger and the couple would go to her home. After they arrived and undressed Rondela would find that Jane also had a penis, and that it was bigger than his. This would enrage the drunken man and he would beat her to death with a stool, then have rage sex with her corpse. After calming down he realized what he had done and then dragged her body to a nearby ditch, covering her with some dirt. Her friends and family would assume something had happened to her but never found her body, and she would be deeply missed. Appearance Jane was always a colorful dresser even as a child, and would wear the brightest clothing she could find, especially with bells or sequins. She greatly favored scarves and bandanas as accessories, though could never find a fashionable purse. She was a Asian woman standing about 5'3" and weighed about 130 in her prime. She usually wore her hair in a fashionable bob, though would leave it uncombed when in a hurry. Personality Jane was very gregarious and talkative, conversating with everyone she could, even if they were asleep or occupied. An extreme extrovert she made friends quickly and easily, which led to her Jet use and her discovery of a community of others like her. It would also lead to her death however, as she approached the wrong man, assuming he was aware of the club's purpose. Category:Characters Category:Deceased